Crappy Movie
Crappy Movie is a 2021 parody movie about a half-sponge half-nonexistant guy who needs to save the world from an evil potato. Plot Scene 1 The movie starts with it zooming on the town of Spud, with the narrator showing every little atom of it, until finally, we see our hero's house, Soai. We see Soai is his room, decorated with merch from his favourite show, "The Potatoe Bois". He then sings an overly long song about how he loves the show (Potato Potatoe). Scene 2 Soai's Mom calls him to dinner. Halfway walking, we see Soais Kazoo, playing... the kazoo. Soai, angered, shoots his own kazoo. When Soai gets to dinner, he sees a roast potato on his plate. But before he can eat it, the potato grows larger, and turns into the antagonist, Tatoe. Tatoe says that he will attack in 7867218764524765428 days, and then sings a stupid song. Scene 3 We then cut to the 7867218764524765418th day, when we see Soai knocking at the door of his Canadian pen pal, Asod. Asod answers by falling from the sky. Soai is shock to see his pen pal wearing a beep beep lettuce t-shirt. When Soai tries to explain why he came to Some Random Place In Canada, he then melts onto the ground, and grows back into a stolen car. He then forces Asod to get in the car, which Asod responds with dying, and going to the car. They then go to Poland. Scene 4 We then cut to the car park of the abandoned Ghfdgsufdgs Shopping Centre, where we see Soai and Asod's stolen car falling from the sky, and crashing onto the ground, setting the car park on fire. They then vanish into the shopping centre. Using the directions of a phone book, they find themselves in the janitors closet. They then find their weapon, a stale mop. They then get laughed at by a bunch of foreign idiots. They then force them to come with them. Scene 5 We then cut to the 7867218764524765424th day, as we see Soai and Asod, and the foreign idiots walking in the middle of China, when someone gets the hiccups. Soai ignores it. 1 hour later, Asod notices that the foreign idiots are dying from the hiccups. Instead of helping them, Soai and Asod then start pushing them with mops, until they get attracted to Greg Heffley. They then then try to attract them back with a song (Why). We then cut to a 567685 hour long intermission. Scene 6 We see Soai and Asod, and the foreign idiots in exhaustion, as they are now in the middle of JanuaryLand. Asod checks his watch to see that they only have 4 hours left until Tatoe attacks. They then see that Tatoe was right in front of them. Tatoe then does an overly long speech about that he was only a spud and he never deserved to be eaten. Then then start fighting. Scene 7 The foreign idiots attack with foreign insults, yet Tatoe has been insulted too many times, and he then gives the foreign idiots the hiccups. Asod attacks next, with a piece of lettuce, and Tatoe eats the lettuce. In response, Tatoe then sets him on fire. It's now just Soai and Tatoe. They then take 631725 hours to get to each other. Soai then eats Tatoe, and Tatoe dies. Scene 8 It then cuts to 2430359827 days later, as we see Soai playing the kazoo in the lead band of "The Hiccups" in India. It then cuts to the 465732263754843278642786 hour long credits. Production Crappy Movie started production on March 11, 2021. Its director stated: "We really didn't have any attention span, so we just wrote down the absolute stupidity of our minds.". The script was finished about 10 minutes later. The animation was done by a bunch of 3 year olds, which stated: "yAyyyAYy, tAAStER FuiNEEE.". The animation got done in a whopping 1 second. The music was produced by MIDI, and mainly used instruments such as kazoos, slide whistles, and the recorder. It was done in 1 nanosecond. Post-production was done by "Who Gives a Post Productions", which took only''' half a nanosecond'. The production in total took about '''10 minutes, 1 second, and 1 nanosecond and a half'. This is the most shortest time ever taken to produce a movie. Reception Crappy Movie got a -99999999999999999999/10 rating on IDMB, with reviews such as: * Because of "Crappy Movie", I now feel ashamed whenever I eat a spud. * The only reason the movie was so long was because of the 465732263754843278642786 hour long credits. * And I thought "The Emoji Movie" was bad. Trailers ''Main Article: ''https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Crappy_Movie/Trailer_transcripts?venotify=created Crappy Movie has a total of 2 trailers, 1 was canned, and the other only lasted 1 airing on TV. The transcript? Its right above you.Category:Joke Idea Category:Movies